


I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: AU gdzie Hary jest kwiaciarzem, a Louis tatuażystą.





	

Na dworze było ciemno, Louis przez szybę obserwował pustki na dworze. Czuł lekki niepokój, mimo że znał to miejsce na wylot. Drżącymi rękoma nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę na ekranie swojego telefonu i zdenerwowany czekał aż ta druga osoba odbierze.  
— Louis? — usłyszał po kilku sygnałach. — Coś się stało?  
— Em, wiem, że jest późno — spojrzał na zegarek w pomieszczeniu, który wskazywał na pierwszą w nocy. — Ale tak jakby utknąłem.  
Jak to się stało, że Louis Tomlinson siedział w zamkniętym budynku, zdany na łaskę Harry'ego Stylesa?  
Louis od roku prowadził studio tatuażu wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Zaynem, razem wynajmowali część budynku. Praca tatuażysty była jego marzeniem od zawsze, już jako mały chłopiec marzył o zrobieniu sobie tatuaży, ale też tatuowaniu ludzi. Gdy wreszcie założył studio ze swoim przyjacielem był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. No cóż, raczej byłby, gdyby nie jeden szczegół.  
Drugą część budynku zajmowała kwiaciarnia.  
I to nie chodziło o to, że Louis nie lubił kwiatów. Okej, były strasznie „dziewczyńskie" i zbyt słodkie dla mężczyzny, który zarabiał tatuując ludziom ciała (to nie był argument, Louis był po prostu zbyt męski na kwiatki). Powodem, przez który nie był w pełni zadowolony z tego miejsca był właściciel tej kwiaciarni — Harry Styles. Wysoki mężczyzna z przepięknymi, ciemnymi lokami i cudownymi, długimi nogami. (tak zapewne opisałby go Zayn, dla Louisa był to po prostu facet. Naprawdę. Musicie mu uwierzyć, Louis nigdy nie uważał Harry'ego za jakoś szczególnie atrakcyjnego!)  
Harry był miły. To chyba najlepsze określenie. Sprzedawał kwiatki, był ciągle uśmiechnięty, przepraszał psy, gdy na nie wpadał. Czuł, jakby był jego totalnym przeciwieństwem. Louis lubił tatuaże, piercing i potrafi zasuszyć nawet kaktusa.  
Właściwie nawet nie spróbował go poznać, co zawsze wypominał mu Zayn. Louis po prostu nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy są tak grzeczni, codziennie wstają o piątej rano, żeby ładnie ułożyć kwiatki i kładą się o dwudziestej drugiej spać (co do tego ostatniego nie był pewien, ale Harry wstawał o świcie, więc raczej nie był nocnym markiem).  
W lepszym poznaniu się z mężczyzną nie pomagało to, że Louis pracował od popołudnia do nocy. Najczęściej po prostu mijali się. Dodatkowo, sprawy związane z rachunkami załatwiał Zayn, więc praktycznie raz rozmawiał z Harrym. W dniu, w którym wynajęli ten budynek i Harry dał im wtedy radę, która wtedy wydawała się być Louisowi bezsensowna:  
— Pamiętajcie, że drzwi zatrzaskują się od środka, więc nie zostawcie kluczy od zewnątrz, bo nie wyjdziecie.  
Louis naprawdę myślał, że nie jest tak głupi i nigdy tego nie zrobi. Tak bardzo się mylił.  
Skończył właśnie kilkugodzinną sesję, jego klient wyszedł z przepięknym tatuażem zegara na barku. Louis był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, chciał szybko posprzątać i wyjść, bo umówił się z Zaynem na wyjście do klubu. Był w końcu piątek, przyjaciel był tam już od kilku godzin i pewnie teraz leżał już pod stołem.  
Znalazł się na zewnątrz budynku i już miał zamknąć drzwi, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że nie wziął telefonu. Wrócił do środka i wtedy to usłyszał.  
Trzaśnięcie.  
Odwrócił się przerażony i zorientował się, że zostawił klucz na zewnątrz. Desperacko próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale było to niemożliwie. Oczywiście, przecież Harry im o tym mówił. Louis nie wiedział czy jest bardziej zdenerowany na siebie czy na osobę, która tak źle zamontowała zamek w drzwiach. Właściwie, to czemu tego nie wymienili? Mieli na to cały rok!  
Louis próbował się uspokoić. Przecież nie utknie tutaj do rana. Przypomniał sobie, że ma zapasowy klucz do drzwi. Wziął go z szafki przy biurku i spróbował włożyć do środka, ale wtedy usłyszał, jak coś łamie się w zamku. Nachylił się, żeby spojrzeć przez szklaną szybę i zauważył, że kluczyk wciąż jest w drzwiach. Spróbował wyciągnąć tamten od środka, ale był złamany na pół.  
— Kurwa — przeklął tylko. Może i jest uwieziony, ale teraz przynajmniej będą musieli wymienić zamek.  
O nie, drzwi nie wygrają z Louisem Tomlinsonem!  
Wybrał numer do Zayna, który za trzecim razem w końcu odebrał.  
— Zayn, kutasie, czemu nie odbierasz? — oburzył się.  
— Może dlatego, że jestem na imprezie i czekam na ciebie? — zaśmiał się. — Tęsknie, Loueh, chodź do mnie.  
— W skali od jeden do dziesięć jak bardzo jesteś pijany?  
— Nie wiem, ale ten barman z klubu jest gorący.  
— Dobra, czyli jedenaście, przecież Ben ma jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat — odpowiedział za niego Louis. Zawsze chodzili do tego samego miejsca i ich znajomy barman był mężczyzna w średnim wieku, więc Zayn naprawdę musiał się porządnie nawalić.  
— Bena nie ma, jest jakiś nowy i o mój boże, niech on mnie rucha — Louis przewrócił oczami. Zapomniał jak przyjaciel jest napalony, gdy jest pijany.  
— Nie chcę o tym słyszeć, serio — jęknął. — Zatrzasnąłem się w studiu. I złamałem zapasowy klucz, próbując wyjść.  
— Przecież Harry o tym mówił, miałeś uważać — upomniał go.  
— Nie wspominał, że nie można otwierać drzwi od środka drugim kluczem.  
— Właściwie, to też powiedział — zaśmiał się. — Pewnie byłeś zajęty wpatrywaniem się w jego piękne dłonie i wyobrażaniem sobie jak...  
— Zayn, błagam, nie — powiedział zmieszany. Okej, może raz wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego w dwuznacznej sytuacji, kiedy zobaczył jak duże są jego dłonie. Ale to naprawdę było tylko raz i wcale się nie podniecił. Naprawdę. — Możesz mnie wydostać?  
— Właściwie to nie — odpowiedział pewnie.  
— Zayn, jeśli chcesz mi dać jakąś lekcję, to od razu mówię, że żałuję, że nie słuchałem kwiaciarza — przeprosił. — Chcę stąd wyjść.  
— Z miłą chęcią dałbym ci nauczkę, ale tu, niestety, nie o to chodzi — odparł chłopak. — Złamałeś klucz, więc nie możesz teraz wyjść przez nasze studio. Na szczęście, jest ktoś kto ma klucz do pokoju obok, który całkiem przypadkiem jest połączony z naszym!  
— O nie. — Louis przypomniał sobie, że ich studio i kwiaciarnia mają wspólne zaplecze — Nie każ mi tego robić.  
— Zawsze możesz poczekać na ślusarza — zaśmiał się. — Ale mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest weekend, więc do zobaczenia w poniedziałek! Mam nadzieję, że nie umrzesz z głodu. Odór rozkładającego się ciała będzie odstraszał klientów.  
— Zayne, nie mógłbyś zadzwonić do niego za mnie? — poprosił. Naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać z Harrym.  
— Boisz się, że dojdziesz od jego głębokiego głosu? — w tym momencie Zayn zaczął naśladować jęki, a Louis poczuł, że się rumieni. — Loueh, bądź mężczyzną i zadzwoń do naszego gorącego kwiaciarza.  
— Po pierwsze, on nie jest gorący — Zayn mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „jasne", ale Louis go zignorował. — Po drugie, jest pierwsza w nocy, nie będę prosił go o przysługę.  
— Och, proszę cię, Harry nie jest typem kolesia, który będzie ci wypominał tego, że ci pomógł.  
— Przepraszam bardzo, ale skąd ty wiesz, jakim on jest typem kolesia? — spytał ostro.  
— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, debilu, podczas roku znajomości, zdążyłem z nim porozmawiać. Byliśmy nawet na kawie — Louis nie poczuł się zazdrosny. — A teraz dzwoń do niego, masz jego numer, prawda?  
— Ta — przyznał. Wymienili się numerami na wszelki wypadek, a Louis miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie go musiał użyć.  
— Ja spadam do mojego seksownego barmana — oznajmił. — Myślisz, że poleci na moje tatuaże?  
— Każdy na nie leci, w końcu robił ci je najlepszy tatuażysta w Londynie — zaśmiał się. — Nie-dzięki za nie-pomoc, stary.  
— Też cię kocham! — wykrzyknął. — Miłego dławienia się kutasem Harry'ego!  
Rozłączył się, a Louis obiecał sobie, że jak już stąd wyjdzie, to mu przypierdoli.  
Zayn od zawsze chciał go z kimś zeswatać, jednak od roku bezustannie próbował sprawić, żeby Louis i Harry byli razem. Co było niedorzeczne, bo przecież jemu nie podobał się Styles. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, gdy poprosił go o pomoc, bo naprawdę nie chciał mieć u niego żadnego długu wdzięczności.  
Teraz rozmawiał z Harrym i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zażenowany.  
— Ale tak jakby utknąłem — powiedział Louis  
— Tak jakby? — spytał z powątpiewaniem, a Louis był pewien, że usłyszał chichot. — Niech zgadnę, złamałeś klucz?  
— Harry, błagam cię, po prostu otwórz mi drzwi — poprosił zniecierpliwiony. — I nie mówmy już o tym.  
— Zaraz będę — zaśmiał się i zakończył rozmowę. Louis westchnął i czekał aż Harry go uratuje (nie żeby był jakąś zamkniętą w wierzy księżniczką, czekającą na swojego księcia).  
Louis przypomniał sobie wszystkie żenujące momenty ze swojego życia. Wcześniej myślał, że kichnięcie w czasie pierwszego pocałunku było najgorszym z nich, ale kiedy zobaczył przez szybę uśmiechającego się Harry'ego, zmienił zdanie. To była najbardziej żenująca sytuacja w jego życiu.  
Harry pomachał mu i otworzył drzwi do swojej kwiaciarni. Po chwili wyszedł z zaplecza, ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
— Hej, Louis — rozejrzał się po wnętrzu wyraźnie zainteresowany. — Ładnie tutaj.  
— To zwyczajne studio — wzruszył ramionami, udając, że komplement wcale go nie poruszył. — W każdym razie dzięki i przepraszam, że musiałeś tutaj przyjechać.  
— To nie problem, wiedziałem, że wcześniej czy później się to zdarzy.  
— Przepraszam? — uniósł brwi.  
— Po prostu jesteś dość rozkojarzony — przyznał z uśmiechem. — Poza tym, nie słuchałeś mnie.  
— Nie jestem rozkojarzony — prychnął. — Właściwie, to czemu nie spałeś?  
— Spałem — przyznał. Louis spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Harry wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze, jak na człowieka, który dopiero co się obudził. — Louis?  
— Tak? — Harry zbliżył się do niego. Był o głowę od niego wyższy i Louis wyraźnie czuł jego zapach. Zorientował się, jak bardzo przystojny jest mężczyzna.  
— Nie żebym cię poganiał, ale może wyjdziemy już, okej?  
— Jasne — kiwnął głową i Harry odsunął się. — Wiszę ci kawę.  
— Naprawdę nie musisz — zastanowił się. — Chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko karmelowej latte w poniedziałek rano na moim biurku.  
I może Louis poczuł lekki żal, że Harry nie chcę się z nim umówić na kawę, tylko woli, żeby mu ją przyniósł.  
— Załatwione — odpowiedział, po czym wyszli razem z budynku, pożegnali się i wrócili do swoich samochodów.  
Louis nie poszedł już na imprezę do Zayna, wolał spędzić noc w domu i gryźć się ze swoimi myślami. Miał rok, żeby zauważyć, że Harry jest gorący, a zrobił to dopiero wczoraj. Najgorsze było to, że on prawie go nie znał. Wiedział, że ma kwiaciarnie i jest ładny. Nawet nie miał pojęcia o jego orientacji, a Louis miał złe wspomnienia z zarywania do hetero kolesi.  
Pierwszym co zrobił po obudzeniu, było zadzwonienie do Zayn. Jego przyjaciel odebrał za pierwszym razem, po kilku sygnałach.  
— Halo? — odezwał się zachrypnięty.  
— Harry jest gorący.  
— Dzięki, Kapitanie Oczywisty — odpowiedział sarkastycznie. — Jaka będzie następna informacja? Może powiadomisz mnie, że lubisz chłopców?  
— Nie żartuj sobie — westchnął. — On naprawdę jest gorący.  
— Louis, wiem o tym od jakiegoś roku i powtarzam ci to kilka razy w tygodniu — odchrząknął, przywracając głos do normalności. — Umówiłeś się z nim?  
— Prawie.  
— Prawie? — Louis mruknął w odpowiedzi. — Możesz jaśniej? Mam lekkiego kaca.  
— Powiedziałem, że wiszę mu kawę, a on uznał, że mam u ją przynieść rano — odpowiedział, a Zayn wybuchł śmiechem. — Jestem beznadziejny.  
— Nie zaprzeczę, ale wiesz, że to może być nieporozumienie? — spytał się chłopak. — Zaproś go wprost na randkę.  
— Zayn, jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem, ale nie zrobię tego.  
— Przed chwilą byłem beznadziejnym — zaśmiał się.  
— Mów mi lepiej, co z tym barmanem z wczoraj — zmienił temat. — Zaliczyłeś go?  
— Lewis, może i byłem pijany, ale nie aż tak, żeby podrywać Bena — oburzył się. — On ma pięćdziesiąt lat!  
— Nie chodzi mi o Bena, podobno wczoraj był jakiś nowy — zastanowił się. — Czy ty o nim zapomniałeś?  
— Kuurwaa — jęknął. — Nie pamiętam, zaliczyłem zgona.  
— To nauczka, że poszedłeś się bawić beze mnie — zaśmiał się. — A teraz odpoczywaj, do poniedziałku.  
— Wykorzystaj ten weekend na robienie planu „jak najszybciej dostać się do kutasa Harry'ego" — Louis przewrócił oczami. — Myślisz, że ma dużego?  
— Rozłączam się, nie chcę o tym myśleć! — usłyszał chichot Zayna i zakończył rozmowę.  
Naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o Harrym, ale jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Ω  
W poniedziałek wziął poranną zmianę Zayna, żeby porozmawiać ze ślusarzem. Jego przyjaciel uznał, że nie ma zamiaru się za niego wstydzić. Poza tym, musiał przecież przynieść Harry'emu karmelową latte. Mężczyzna podziękował za nią i posłał Louisowi słodki uśmiech. Doszedł do wniosku, że codziennie mógłby dawać mu kawę.  
Ślusarz w jakąś godzinę uporał się z zamkiem i wstawił taki, żeby Louis już nigdy się nie zatrzasnął. Mógł przysiąc, że Harry śmiał się pod nosem, gdy mężczyzna pouczył Tomlinsona, co do obnoszenia się z drzwiami.  
— Czy to naprawdę tak zabawne? — zagadał Louis, podchodząc do Harry'ego, który układał bukiety z kwiatków.  
— Czy ja coś mówię? — posłał mu słodki uśmiech. — Bardzo smaczna ta kawa, dziękuję.  
Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Louis z całych sił starał się zaprosić Harry'ego na randkę. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, że będzie to aż tak trudne. Mężczyzna odłożył doniczkę z jakimiś różowymi kwiatkami na ladę i odsunął się kawałek, podziwiając je.  
— Ładne — Louis wskazał na kwiatek i uderzył się mentalnie w twarz.  
— Prawda? — spytał Harry z uśmiechem. — Dzisiaj rano przyszła dostawa, gdyby nie to, że mam cały dom w kwiatach, chętnie bym go przygarnął.  
— Ja mogę to zrobić — wypalił, a Harry spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.  
— Louis, to są azalię — powiedział, jakby Louis zrozumiał czym były te rośliny. — Są bardzo trudne w utrzymaniu.  
— Myślisz, że nie dam sobie rady? — prychnął i wskazał na doniczkę przed Harrym. — Poproszę te.  
— To nie jest dobry pomysł — pokręcił głową. — To nie są kwiatki, które wystarczy podlać kilka razy w tygodniu. Potrzeba do nich spokoju, cierpliwości, a co najważniejsze, czasu.  
— Właśnie wymieniłeś moje cechy charakteru! — uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Myślisz, że nie dam rady opiekować się kwiatkami?  
— Azaliami — poprawił go. — I, bez obrazy, ale myślę, że nie dasz rady.  
— Sprawdź mnie — Harry przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując śmiech. — Chcesz się założyć?  
— O co?  
— O randkę — wypalił, a Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. — Nie chciałeś umówić się ze mną na kawę, więc jeśli wygram, nie będziesz miał wyboru.  
— Mówisz serio? — dopytywał. — Masz na myśli taką randkę-randkę?  
— Chyba, że ci się nie podobam, wtedy będzie to tylko przyjacielski wypad do knajpki — Harry nie odpowiedział, więc Louis kontynuował: — Teraz powiedz mi , panie Stylesie, jak zajmować się azaliami?  
— Po pierwsze, musisz podlewać je codziennie o tej samej godzinie i nie dopuścić do przeschnięcia ziemi. Ale nie możesz ich przelać — poinstruował go, po czym podał mu kwiatek w doniczce. — Oprócz tego, nawadniaj ją tylko wodą ostaną.  
— Czym?  
— Zwykłą wodę musisz odłożyć na przynajmniej dwadzieścia. cztery godziny, żeby wyparował między innymi chlor — Louis spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. — Mówiłem, że to skomplikowana roślinka.  
— Dam radę.  
— Jeśli wytrzyma z tobą miesiąc, umówimy się — oznajmił Harry, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od oblizania swoich ust.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać.  
— Jeszcze jedno — ściszył głos, gdy do kwiaciarni weszła starsza pani. — Kwiaty lubią, jak się do nich mówi.  
— Chyba kurwa żartujesz — prychnął i obserwował, jak Harry z pewnym siebie uśmiechem podchodzi do klientki.  
Ω  
Gdy Zayn zobaczył, że w mieszkaniu Louisa zagościła nowa, mocno różowa roślinka, zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.  
— Nie potrafisz zadbać o kaktusa, co dopiero o azalię!  
— Nie chcę wnikać, skąd znasz nazwę tego czegoś, ale liczę, że mi pomożesz.  
— To ulubione kwiatki Harry'ego, więc dziwie się, że sprzedał je komuś tak nieodpowiedzialnemu jak ty — usiadł na kanapie, obserwując azalię. — Tak właściwie, po co ją masz?  
— Harry obiecał, że jak wytrzyma ze mną miesiąc to się ze mną umówi.  
— Jesteś w dupie.  
— Dzięki stary — przewrócił oczami i również spojrzał na kwiatka. — Może po prostu kupię a miesiąc nową?  
— Po pierwsze, to nie fair — oznajmił Zayn. — A po drugie, Harry pewnie pozna, że to nie ten sam kwiatek. Nie pytaj jak, ale jestem pewien, że to zrobi.  
— Kazał mi z nią rozmawiać — powiedział, a przyjaciel znowu się roześmiał. — To nie jest śmieszne, jak mam mówić do kwiatka?  
— Rozmawiałeś kiedyś z drzewem, jak byłeś na haju, masz już wprawę — wzruszył ramionami. — Może ją jakoś nazwij?  
— To się źle skończy — pokręcił załamany głową.  
Louis ustawił sobie budzik rano, żeby codziennie podlewać. Może i nie nadał jej imienia, ale starał się cos do niej mówić:  
— Nie patrz się tak na mnie, jeśli przez ciebie nie umówię się z Harrym, to sprawię, że uschniesz!  
W końcu przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności i gdy po tygodniu spotkał się z Harrym był z siebie naprawdę dumny.  
— Więc, jak radzisz sobie z roślinką?  
— Bardzo dobrze, wczoraj odbyłem z nią przyjemną dyskusję — przypomniał sobie moment, jak na nią nakrzyczał i uznał, że można do podciągnąć pod rozmowę. — Rośnie jak na drożdżach!  
— Cieszy mnie to — przyznał. — Mam jedynie nadzieję, że nie była świadkiem żadnych nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy. Rośliny maja duszę.  
— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc nieprzyzwoite rzeczy?  
— Ty mi powiedz.  
Louis wrócił do mieszkania, w którym przebywał już Zayn. Zignorował fakt, że jego przyjaciel znowu bez pytania wszedł pod jego nieobecność. Podszedł do roślinki i zwrócił się do niej:  
— Ty kurwo! Fajnie było mnie podglądać?  
— Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że narkotyki niszczą życie — wtrącił się Zayn. — A tak serio, to powinieneś się ze mną podzielić. To co ćpałeś daje nizłego kopa.  
— Ona widziała mnie nago!  
— Louis, to roślina.  
— Co nie zmienia faktu, że ma duszę! — oburzył się. — A ja przy niej paradowałem bez ubrań.  
— To roślina Harry'ego, więc wyobraź sobie, że to on cię widział nago — załagodził sytuację. — Możesz sobie przy niej zwalić.  
Ω  
Następne dwa tygodnie minęły bardzo dobrze. Louis pracował, rozmawiał z Harrym i opiekował się roślinką. Codziennie o tej samej godzinie podlewał ją i coraz częściej z nią rozmawiał. Dodatkowo, musiał ją popołudniu przesuwać o kilka centymetrów, żeby nie była za bardzo na słońcu.  
Wszystko zepsuło się pewnego dnia, kiedy postanowił pójść na imprezę z Zaynem. Oboje mieli nadzieję, że spotkają tam tego przystojnego barmana. Nie było go tam, za to przyjaciele wypili stanowczo zbyt dużo i Louis obudził się późnym popołudniem w mieszkaniu Zayn. Początkowo nie przejął się tym, ale wieczorem, gdy już doszedł do siebie, przypomniał sobie, że zostawił Roślinkę samą.  
— Zayn, moja malutka! — wykrzyknął i wybiegł z mieszkania.  
Wziął taksówkę i jak najszybciej chciał znaleźć się u siebie. Wbiegł po schodach i drżącymi rękoma otworzył drzwi. Widok, który zastał był masakryczny.  
Roślinka miała wyschnięte kwiaty i była powykrzywiana w różne strony. Cały dzień nie była nawadniana, dodatkowo świeciło na nią słońce. Louis wziął doniczkę w ramiona, przepraszając.  
Takiego właśnie zobaczył go Zayn, gdy kilka minut później wszedł do mieszkania.  
— Zayne, ona nie żyję — wyjęczał załamany.  
— Zadzwonię do Harry'ego — oznajmił i nie zwracając uwagi na prośby Louisa zrobił to.  
Harry zjawił się w mieszkaniu Louisa pół godziny później. Chłopcy siedzieli na ziemi, przyglądając się wyschniętej azalii.  
— Zabiłem ją — powiedział smutno chłopak. — Jestem tak złym człowiekiem.  
— Jak długo jej nie podlewałeś? — spytał Harry, podnosząc doniczkę.  
— Cały dzień — przyznał. — Do tego była na słońcu.  
— Daj mi miskę — Louis wykonał jego prośbę. Harry wlał do niej wodę i włożył do miski doniczkę z kwiatkiem. Podziwiali, jak kwiaty robią się znowu różowe i Roślinka zaczyna odżywać. — Jak ją nazywasz?  
— Roślinka.  
— Więc, Roślinka miała przesuszone korzenie, ale udało nam się ja uratować — uśmiechnął się. — Mam nadzieję, że wytrzyma jeszcze tydzień, bo napaliłem się na naszą randkę. 

Kilka miesięcy później...  
Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc na ramię mężczyzny. Zdjął rękawiczki, wyraźnie dumny ze swojej pracy. Spojrzał na Zayna, który z uznaniem kręcił głową.  
— Nie wierzę, że to zrobiliście — powiedział Malik, przyglądając się tatuażowi. — To chyba najsłodsza rzecz, jaką widziałem.  
— Ciekawe co Roślinka na to — zaśmiał się Louis. — Pewnie miała nadzieję, że jej podobizna będzie twoim pierwszym tatuażem.  
— Och, przestań, statek jest dużo lepszy — Harry spojrzał na swoje ramię.  
— Bo pasuje do mojego kompasu?  
— Pasujące tatuaże to chyba mój najlepszy projekt — powiedział z dumą Zayn.  
— Lou, czuje się teraz jak punk rockowiec — Harry z podszedł do lustra, oglądając ramię.  
— Ale taki z kwiatami we włosach — dodał Louis, patrząc na swojego pięknego chłopaka.   
*****


End file.
